dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspirin Beilschmidt
Introvert, iNtuitive, Feeling, Judging |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Aspirin Personality Tab 2.gif |Personality Tab 3 Name = Narcolepsy |Personality Tab 3 Text = Everywhere she goes, Aspirin's first instinct is to look for somewhere to sit down. Not only is she burdened with being deaf, she is also narcoleptic. Strong bursts of emotion are a liberty she cannot access, or she'll fall asleep regardless of the circumstances. The danger she is perpetually in fluctuates depending on conditions, but so far she's managed not to collapse on top of any sharp objects and impale herself. This is not the only limit, however, and her empathic abilities are synchronized with her narcolepsy. Crowds are an eternal fear, but not phobia, for the sheer amount of stirred feelings overwhelm her far too quickly and render her dead to the world. However, she tries to look on the upside of these things. This is where her dorky flirtatious side makes it entrance. Aspirin is so the type to stammer cheesy and nerdy (but adorable) pick up lines while blushing profusely, then losing consciousness without even making it halfway through. She mentally argues with her mental self that it is not her narcolepsy when that happens (no matter how illogical that is), and claims such incidents are caused by the uncanny hotness of whoever she was speaking to. Even her mental self can't put up with her sometimes, and now you probably know why. |Personality Tab 3 Pic = Aspirin Personality Tab 3.gif |House Text = |Childhood Text = As dysfunctional as it was, a family residing in Celle, Lower Saxony, Germany was undoubtedly one of the most refreshing things that had happened to the place. Strictly from the members' point of view. Mechtilde was the matriarch and a proud mother of a brood of twenty-five children. She'd had five husbands, all of which whom had divorced her within a couple of years. Least to say, she had a questionable taste in men and a burden of regret for becoming a teenage mom. Nonetheless, she never took out her frustrations on her kids and raised them with all the unconditional love she could muster. With help from her best friend Ulrich, better known to the kids as Uncle Ulli, she made ends meet and still found time to spend with her children. Her eldest child had been born when she was fifteen, and by the time she was thirty, she had borne twenty-four more to four other men who deserted her once they couldn't handle finding more and more wages to keep her kids alive, the jacka**es. After the last jerk left her, Mechtilde screwed her head back on tight and married Ulrich platonically. Six children were spawned from each marriage, except for the last two and it was...despondently avoided. A check up at the hospital indicated that Mechtilde could never have another kid after her miscarriage. The loss was mourned, but some of the older kids couldn't resist the guilty relief that they would not need to babysit one more. Money was a hard matter, seeing as feeding and clothing them all took its toll. Thus, with a renewed resolve, Mechtilde yanked herself out of depression and pulled herself together. She had had to work overtime in the ink factory since her last child's birth, and even with Ulli's help, their struggles did not cease. As soon as a kid graduated, they pitched in to help their parents and got jobs as early as fifteen. The Auttenbergs were closely knit, idiosyncratic, and magical. All of them were of mixed blood as Mechtilde was a half-blood, and surely magic did alleviate the many pains they encountered over the years. It wasn't enough to save them. By the time everything was done and over with, Aspirin had wished she hadn't been such a selfish, selfish little girl and sneaked out of the house to find her working mother. It had been a bad day, with AlanRickManny teasing her incessantly about her lisp. It was technically her mother's fault for insisting that Aspirin should try speaking instead of signing all the time, and it should've turned out okay, but the lisp ruined things. Only her mother, dear sweet Mechtilde, ignored it. Every time Aspirin went to her in near-tears about it, Mechtilde would simply hold her and tap out .. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- — Morse code for "I love you." This was exactly what she had wanted to see her mother do when she stormed out that fateful day. She knew she should have been patient, knew she should've waited, because if she had they would all still be alive. Everything was a myriad of whirling colors. Everything. Only when the fires were out, and soot-covered crying Aspirin was hauled out of the ink barrel she had taken refuge, was when she realized that she could hear and feel what the firemen were feeling. They were mere glimpses and flashes, but everything was so overwhelming. Their worry and their determination flooded over her, and her narcolepsy was triggered and she collapsed. When she finally awoke in a Muggle hospital bed, she was informed that her mother and her three full siblings who had gone after her had died in the fire. Her survival was a miracle - no one else had escaped their fiery deaths. Her first act of magic, she had distantly realized. But she had, with the most terrible price to pay. During the entire exchange, Aspirin dropped into unconsciousness several times out of pure anguish. Tragedy seemed to have had her marked when on the very same day, it was reported that the rest of her half-siblings had been killed in a gas explosion. A few of the corpses were never located. (Aspirin suspected foul play, or Nadia was playing with the stove again.) Then life just decided "Hey, let's torture her a little more!" or something definitely along those lines because when her stepfather came to pick her up the next morning, he got caught in a highway pileup and whoop-de-do...died too. So the shivering brunette little girl watched as everyone she cared about snatched from her grasp in less than 48 hours. It could've been worse, she supposed, but that did not make the pain any less to deal with. The wizarding authorities eventually came by once she had physically recovered (mentally, not so much) and swept her off to Lil Bundles. It took time to get used to the whispers in her head whenever she was around people, and the sudden surges of emotion that weren't hers knocking her unconscious. Somehow Aspirin hid this, this horrendous "gift" granted to her. It was more of a curse, and it always would be. Her narcolepsy did not help to make the road smooth at all. Like all magical children, Aspirin of course received a letter to a school of magic. The caretakers were reluctant to let her go, as even after all those years, she was and always had been fragile no matter what her exterior. A will of her mother was recovered and its contents gleaned, and it clearly requested that the little girl be sent to Beauxbatons. Seeing this as a sign, Aspirin begged to go, however much she wondered how her mother ever found the time to write a will while taking care of all of her kids and working a strenuous job. Maybe the following years could be counted as her happiest. Aspirin wreaked havoc in her own special way, learning that she had a knack with Muggle technology and baking. Yes, baking. A love for Disney was also unearthed during an interesting incident with a fried plasma TV and a DVD recorder. Who would have ever guessed? On one fateful day, she met Tilly Evans, an undoubtedly younger girl who she connected awfully well. Their huge families (or once huge, in Aspirin's case) were a sure mutual understanding. Her health shot up to astonishing heights during her first three school years, but slowly began to deteriorate with the approach of her fourth. With a quick decision, Aspirin decided to transfer over to Hogwarts and tackle hug the life out of Jessie and Jesse and Eeku and Zel, though they probably wouldn't like that. |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = |Optional History Tab 1 Text = |Skills Text = Minor Legilimency Surviving a fire in an ink barrel is one of the biggest, if not the biggest, regrets Aspirin has ever had. Something had started to awaken inside of her on that particularly nerve-wracking day, and when she had been hauled to safety and told her mother and her siblings were dead, it broke. Pain and fury and anguish and misery swelled up in her, wrapped around the lingering residue of others' own emotions, and was sucked back in to her head. Trauma wasn't the only thing Aspirin gained from the fire...she also gained (or was it unlocked?) the ability to sense other people's emotions with a little more clarity. Snippets of the strongest thoughts and the most heartfelt emotions are audible to her, but only vaguely. For a comprehensible example, it's a bit like Legilimency, only extremely, extremely minor and limited. She can't control what she can sense, and sometimes, sometimes and especially in an orphanage full of rambunctious kids, other people's emotions can force her into an overload and trigger a narcoleptic collapse. Hacking Programming |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — EE / Astronomy — A Charms — O / Charms — EE Defense Against the Dark Arts — EE / Defense Against the Dark Arts — A Herbology — EE / Herbology — EE History of Magic — A / History of Magic — A Potions — O / Potions — EE Transfiguration — O / Transfiguration — O Arithmancy — EE / Arithmancy — O Muggle Studies — O / Muggle Studies — O Ancient Runes — O / Ancient Runes — O Ancient Studies — EE / Ancient Studies — A Ghoul Studies — EE / Ghoul Studies — O Art — EE / Art — EE Magical Theory — O / Magical Theory — O Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — O Apparition — N/A / Apparition — EE |Parents Text = Mechtilde Auttenberg Ulrich Auttenberg Wolfram Beilschmidt Aspirin thinks her new dad is cool. He didn't overlook her just because of her condition, he actually adopted her (a moment she's been waiting for during the past half-decade), AND now she technically has an aunt. Julchen Beilschmidt Tante Julchen isn't very talk-y talk-y ever since amnesia decided to place D-Day on her memory lane, but Aspirin likes her. She represents an easier way to retain Aspirin's fluency in German. And she's a good change over Wolfram's worried inexperienced fatherly ways. |Siblings Text = |Friends Text = Bathilda Shaniqua Tilly Evans Screw age gaps. Tilly and Aspirin are besties and sometimes you're going to have to look really hard and wonder if Tilly really is the younger one. Whenever Aspirin comes back for summer and holiday breaks, these two generally spawn cookie assassination ideas and theoretical world domination. Gertrude Chastity Jessie Evans Aspirin claims Jessie is the initializer of her life. They're ship buddies of a sorts, and enjoy discussing the rest of the Evans' siblings (and their own's) crushes and relationships while Aspirin plans the wedding cakes. Aspirin is still very much miserable and in mourning. If you mention Jessie's name anywhere near her, it will trigger a narcolepsy attack. Her initializer is gone and she doesn't want to find a proper replacement nor does she has any hope for doing so. Gaylord Cannon Jesse Evans Even though Aspirin was much closer to his twin, Jesse's death still hit her pretty hard. Jesse is was her freaking semicolon - he was supposed to be that lovable older brother who was always there. Semicolons are supposed to be always there; excuse her for a moment so she can start bawling about it again. |Acquaintances Text = Englebert Quigley EQ Evans Audi Alegra AA Evans Nikolai Dalton |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = Magical= |-|Misc.= Aspirin is terrified of ink and quills. She always has a Muggle pen or pencil on her instead. If you even try to hand her an inkwell or a quill, she will faint quite literally. She has (platonic) adorkably cheesy and nerdy pick-up lines for her closest friends. (Including nicknames.) She bakes the best cookies in the entire multiverse, and is always lugging some around with her and very willing to share. She longs for the day that she meets someone who can discuss programming in-depth with her. Even though she's very capable of speaking, she has a lisp and thus writes or signs instead. She was affectionately nicknamed "SQ" by one of the orphanage kids because despite her unwillingness to speak very much, she does the three SQs: squeals, squawks, and squints. Her shoe size, however, isn't size 15 yet, thank Merlin. She disapproves of hurtful puns after being the butt of many aspirin puns. Adding powerful emetics to her cookies and giving them to people who displease her is something she would seriously do. Radio signals are her favorite torture device. She forces people to listen to Justin Bieber when she's pissed off. Her specialty is communication systems. Jamming signals, hacking into data deposits, and all that jazz Cryptography is one of her favorite past times. She's an incredibly good baker, but is useless in any other sphere of cooking. She had three full siblings (deceased) and twenty-one other half-siblings (MIA), and was the youngest of them all. She thinks people are so confusing, but she puts up with them anyway. Basically one of those people who you can come crying to and she'll feed you cookies and soothing consolations. Empathizing with people is something that comes to her real easily. It's difficult to make her laugh. Smiles light up her face easily and giggling bursts happen too, but rarely true laughter. Despite being well equipped with at least five sign languages, she prefers using Morse Code to tap out her responses. If you know Morse Code, she's bound to hang around. She's addicted to Disney in general, and adores Disney princesses. She's such a romantic sap that she probably falls in love at least twice a day. She's based off Mississippi Beaumont to certain degree. }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Transfer Students Category:Name begins with "A" Category:June Birthday Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks French Category:Uses BSL Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Mixed Blood Category:German Category:Born in Germany Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Ex-Lil Bundles Resident Category:Adopted Category:Right Handed Category:Silver Lime Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Exotics Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Deaf